Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are required to have further enhanced output characteristics mainly for applications for motor power supplies for electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric tools, and the like. In view of such circumstances, for example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an electrode including an active material layer in which low- and high-density regions with a constant thickness are periodically present. Patent Literature 2 proposes an electrode including an active material layer including a thin portion with a small thickness.